


Жемчуг

by alkharad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkharad/pseuds/alkharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... он словно моллюск в панцире из кевлара и грубой кожи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчуг

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл-"однострочник" на заявку Т1-12 "Стиву целовать живот Баки. Не МПРЕГ!!!"  
> http://stuckyevanstanonestring.diary.ru/p210308453.htm

Приглушенный стон из соседней комнаты заставляет Стива остановиться.  
Он осторожно приоткрывает дверь. Баки, все еще затянутый в черную форму, скрючившись лежит на кровати. Баки дышит неровно, живая рука вцепилась в волосы, бионические пальцы комкают простыню, плотно сжатые веки и стиснутые зубы: на лице застыл ужас вперемешку с болью. Стив вздыхает тяжело. Он знает, что прошло еще слишком мало времени, и иногда Баки с прежней силой накрывают воспоминания. Тени прошлого сковывают разум, пробуждают память тела о пережитой боли. В такие моменты Баки закрывается от реальности, уходит в себя, в свой темный мир, словно моллюск, что захлопывает створки в момент опасности, словно моллюск в панцире из кевлара и грубой кожи, выброшенный на берег...  
Стив опускается на колени рядом и начинает расстегивать многочисленные застежки на куртке. Баки дергается от прикосновения, как от удара током.  
\- Что же они с тобой сделали, - в который раз шепчет Стив. Он задирает водолазку Баки, едва касаясь, проводит рукой по рельефному прессу: четко очерченные мышцы словно каменные. Стив наклоняется ближе и мягко целует в районе солнечного сплетения. Скользит губами вдоль впадинки на животе, замирает на мгновенье, уткнувшись носом в пупок, нежно и терпеливо покрывает поцелуями каждый сантиметр обнаженной, кажущейся такой беззащитной кожи.  
И понемногу прошлое отпускает Баки. Он расслабляется. С тихим шелестом разжимаются стальные пальцы, сведенные судорогой фантомной боли. Баки открывает глаза, и пустота и холод в его взгляде тают под теплым взглядом Стива. Баки раскрывается навстречу, подается вперед всем телом, словно сбрасывает броню и становится таким мягким и податливым, следуя за сильными, но нежными руками Стива...  
Они лежат рядом в темноте, и тело Баки, освободившись от панциря из кевлара и грубой кожи, каждым своим изгибом повторяет контуры тела Стива как драгоценный жемчуг, что сияет во тьме его существа.


End file.
